The present technique relates to data processing.
A data processing apparatus may be provided to perform arithmetic operations, and some arithmetic operations may comprise at least a multiplication. The product produced by the multiplication may have a higher precision than the input operands, but it is often the case that the full precision available from the multiplication is not required, and additional operations may need to be performed to convert the result back to the original precision.
In many modern systems, it is highly desirable to be able to perform arithmetic operations that comprise at least a multiplication as quickly and efficiently as possible. For example, multiply and accumulate (MAC) operations form the basic operation for many DSP kernels, and improving the performance of such operations may provide a significant performance improvement.